Second Chance
by Mr.creative
Summary: Katniss, Peeta and there kids May Flower and Victor get a chance to go to California to start again. Peeta and KAtniss become 16 year olds each with one of ther kids a a sibling. They have 1 year to decided if they will stay an lose there memories of Panem or leave California! What will they decide?


**Hey guys! This is my new fan fiction combining Hunger games and Divergent. This happens after Mocking jay and around the time of Divergent. I hope you guys enjoy it and as always I don't own the hunger game or divergent, I just really like them both! Thank you! **

The end of the 83 Hunger games

Katniss

I stood inside the game maker control room. Peeta and I were standing right next to each other; our children were sitting on the floor in front of us. It's been 10 years since the war. 2 years after the war I became pregnant and gave birth to twins, May Flower and Victor. Around that time the new capital announced the return of the hunger games. The tributes were to be reaped from the rebel traitors in each of the districts plus the capitol. Peeta and I were asked to be the official head game makers for the hunger games. By that time life in district 12 was getting boring so we both agreed.

The 82 hunger games were coming to an end. Snow's granddaughter and some guy from district 6 were the last one standing. Snow's niece was fierce and pure evil just like snow; the guy from district 6 doesn't stand a chance. The girl's chasing the boy to the cornucopia. She throws a knife at him. It hit's his leg causing him to fall.

"Prepare a cannon." Commands Peeta. On screen the girl stabs her victim with a dagger. The boy groans in agony as the cannon sounds.

"Looks like it's over" I say as Peeta announces the winner of the 83 hunger games.

After the games we head to the train station. Effie is waiting for us there. Together we board the train. I send the kids off to bed while Effie, Peeta and I celebrate the end of another successful hunger games. 2 days later we reach District 12. All off the citizens of district 12 are there waiting for us. Haymitch pulls Effie into an embrace a kisses her on the lips. (Did I tell you that they are married? Guess not.) Everyone congratulates us on a wonderful job this year. The difference between our games and the old games is that we put in puzzles for the tributes to solve. There are building locks and underground cites that included puzzles that kill off most of the tributes. It makes it less gruesome.

When we reach the house the kids start running around and kissing the furniture. They remind me of Prim. Thinking of her makes remember how Coin played me. After we put our stuff down, we all head over to the lake. The air is fresh and the humming birds sing as we pass. We place our blanket at about 70 steps away from the lake and eat our lunch of PB and jam. Shortly after the kids barge into the water to play, calling us in with them.

I enter the water. The coolness sweeps through my body. I feel a sharp splash from May Flower as we get into a water battle. Soon the sun begins to set. Peeta and I sit at the edge of the lake watching May and Victor play in the water. Seeing all this reminds me of Prim and Rue. The forest reminds me of Gale and district 12 reminds me of all the people who died because of me. I those thoughts flow around my mind a question enters my mind.

"Peeta, do you ever wish you could start again?" I ask Peeta softly.

"Sometimes."

"I wish I could. Everyday I'm filled with sorrows remembering the failures I've made. Prim, Rue, District 12 even you."

"Katniss, you don't need to be sad. You've got me, May Flower and Victor. You need to move on."

"I know. I should but I can't" I'm nearly in tears. "I just wish I could have a second chance."

"And so you shall!" Says a cheerful voice. I turn around to see Prim dressed in a white dress.

"Prim." I murmur. I feel like I'm in a trance. I barely notice Peeta calling the kids to meet Prim. All I can focus on is that she's alive.

"I'm not alive Katniss." Says Prim, echoing my thoughts. "I have come to give you your second chance in a different world. This city is separated in 5 factions. Abnegation for selfless. Dauntless for bravery. Candor for truthfulness. Amity for Peace. And erudite for intelligence. In this world there are certain people who are more than 1 of these. They are divergent. You are divergent. I can place you in Dauntless as to 16 year olds. As for May and Victor, well Victor will be Peeta's brother and May Katniss's sister."

"Are you saying we'll forget who we are?" Asks a timid May Flower.

"No dear. You will remember who you are, but after a year if you decide to stay your memories of Panem will be forgotten and you'll be given the memories I have prepared for you. If you wish to leave I will come get you. Now for the basic info." Quickly she explains about choosing day and the tests. And she tells us about the people we know and our basic background history.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks when she's done.

We all nod.

"Good. Prepare to leave Panem!"

**I hope you enjoy it! Please a review and tell me if you have any ideas or comments please free feel to tell me! Thank you and I'll update as soon as possible!**


End file.
